


Interrupted

by BornToLose



Series: Blurb weekends [49]
Category: Guns N' Roses
Genre: Fluff, Making Out, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-14 00:02:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29784120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BornToLose/pseuds/BornToLose
Summary: A moment with Slash in the stairwell of your apartment building gets interrupted.
Relationships: Slash | Saul Hudson/Reader, Slash | Saul Hudson/You
Series: Blurb weekends [49]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1941553





	Interrupted

Slash is walking you home after your date - just like he always does. As the two of you get into the building, you say goodbye to him and begin walking up the stairs to your apartment.

"Hey (y/n), didn't you forget something?" he asks, pushing some hair behind his ear and expectantly raising a brow.

You turn around and give him a confused look before smiling as you understand what he means. "Oh, right."

Now that you're on a higher step, you're finally taller than him. He smiles up at you and you throw your arms around his neck, leaning down to kiss him. You start playing with his curls and his hands wander down your waist to your hips as the obligatory goodnight kiss - which was originally meant to be shorter and much more innocent - gets heated. You gasp quietly when he grabs your ass, biting down on your lip.

Suddenly, you get interrupted by the voice of the grumpy old lady living above you. "Some people would like to sleep here! Turn the lights off and get inside!"

Slash awkwardly pulls away, tucking his hands into his jeans pockets and looking down, his cheeks heating up in embarrassment. You roll your eyes as she keeps complaining about the thoughtless young people. "I should go home too," he mumbles, scratching the back of his neck.

"Yeah… See you tomorrow," you say quietly, disappointed your evening has to end already.


End file.
